


Is she seriously Tweeting right now?

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the amazing tweets from these last few weeks ;) </p><p>If there is one thing Carmilla hates more than this generation is this generations' technology. But what happens when a series of tweets are the only thing telling her if her useless girlfriend is still alive....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is she seriously Tweeting right now?

"Where's Laura?"

Carmilla returns to the cave to see her girlfriend no where to be found.

" Well uh Lafontaine and I decided maybe we needed to get some more fire wood, and so we told Laura to watch the camp ground, and we went through all the basic defensive moves and well um we-" Perry flinched at the sharp voice that cut her off.

"WHERE. IS. LAURA.?" The vampire gritted her teeth. The two gingers looked terrified realizing that Carmilla was angry.

"She-uh- she she... Is missing." All hell was let loose.

"I LEAVE FOR TEN MINUTES TO FEED AND I COME BACK TO FIND THAT YOU TWO LACK WITS IMBECILIC IRRESPONSIBLE FIRE BALL HEADED DIMWITTS, LOST LAURA???!!! YOU LEFT HER ALONE IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT WERE THERE ARE THINGS TRYING TO EITHER TRYING TO STAKE US OR EAT US????!!!? Omg she is somewhere getting eaten..."

Carmilla puts her hands on her face and slids them down.

"Look at bright side, Laura has her bear spray...?" LaF soon realized that now was not the right time to be making jokes.

Carmilla's eyes flashed red with anger and she, using her vampire like abilities quickly pinned the two gingers against the wall. One hand on each throat.

"If we don't find Laura, I know what i will be eating for my next feeding. Ginger Snap Sandwhich." She growled and let them fall on their asses.

"Laura I swear when I find you I'm going to kill you." Carmilla grumbled as she grabbed a stick and lowered it in to the fire causing the stick to come to life with light.

"Let's go Ginger Twins." Lafontaine and Perry quickly jolted up and kept a good foot of space between them and the very angry vampire.

"Do you think she actually went into the cave?" Perry asked worried.

"I can smell her, she went through this way." Carmilla pointed the stick toward an opening going deeper into the cave.

"Oh great more dark, tiny places for us to explore." Lafontaine mutters.

"This wouldn't have happened if you two weren't messing around when you were supposed to make sure everyone was okay." Carmilla snarled and pressed forward deeper into the cave.

"We were not! We were Collecting fire-"

 

"Please I could practically feel your hearts pumping rapidly and plus your clothes and hair were all disheveled. You two can play your little game but realize that I'm a centuries old vampire whose sense's are about 1000 times higher than yours. Lying isn't your best choice here." She doesn't need to turn her head around to know that the Bio Major and Perry were red in the face and completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Let's just find Laura..." Perry says quietly.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Carmilla walks on deeper in to the cave. Laura's scent was starting to get stronger as the came closer to a wall.

*Bing*

Carmilla's phone lights up.

"Stupid contraption..." Carmilla is about to put it away until she see's the cause of the notification.

_"@Laura2theLetter: I should probably stop using my phone as a flashlight. That might be the root of the reception issue. @HeyCarmilla where are you?"_

Carmilla is half angry/ half relieved.

"She's alive."

"Carmilla are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lafontaine looks at their phone as well.

"Yes, she is literally tweeting while lost in a dark and possibly evil cave.. Why am I not surprised.." Carmilla groaned as the key board popped up, waiting for her to reply.

_"@Laura2theLetter I am in the middle of a staircase. Face to face with an impermeable wall. Where. Are. You?"_

She hit the off button on her phone and started palming the wall.

 __"Carmilla what are you doing?" Perry looks confused.

"Her scent goes straight... She's on the other side."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I did and no I have not a single regret ;)


End file.
